The clumsy father of Rin Shion
by Readergasm
Summary: Rin has a problem: Her father Kaito. Admittedly, Rin's dad has always been clumsy, but now it's worse than ever. He breaks his fingers when he's wallpapering, and loses Ai coming home with a poodle instead. As a class dad he is an environmental disaster! Could his sister have something to do with it? She's the exact opposite! Kaimei RinxLen NeruxLen first in the 'of Rin Shion' saga
1. Cast

Kaito Naoto Shion

Age 37

Rin's clumsy father, never wants to admit that he does things wrong

Meiko Haine Shion

Age 36

Rin's cleanfreak of a mother, holds kaito on a leash

Luka Meguri Shion

Age 14

Rin's older sister, dating a biker named Gakupo. Rin tried to match her up with a rich guy because he had lots of stuff. Luka pinched her and said she loved Gakupo because he's a wonderful person.

Rin Asami Shion

Age 10

Rin is the main character of the story, likes to flirt with boys. She's a friend of Lin Haine and Rei Kagene. Crushing on Len Kagene

Ryuto "rambo" Gachi Shion

Age 8

Ryuto is Rin's little brother who she often fights with. He loves to tease his sisters.

Ai Yomiko Shion

Age 1

Miku Saki Yowane

Age 36

Kaito's little sister and Rin's aunt. She can do anything.

Haru Yowane

Age 14

Ren Yowane

age 12

Neru Yowane

Age 10

Yuki Shion

age 8


	2. The parentmeeting

Rin Asami Shion is nervous. She's not worried that she'll write the wrong answer on a test. No, her worry has a name: Kaito Shion, Rin's dad and world champoin in clumsyness. Today Rin's class is having a parentmeeting, Mom and dad are going to be together with the other kids' parents and Kiyoteru-sensei. As clumsy as dad is it probably going to end in disaster a always. One time he bumped into the blackbord, so it fell down, and smashed into a thousand pieces. He offered to fix it but Kiyoteru-sensei begged him not to. Another time he pressed to school fire alarm, thinking it was a lightswitch. Then he yelled at the fire men for not having glass on the fire alarm. Rin knows that her dad's going to screw things up. She's sitting on her bed, biting her nails nervously. She has to think of something else! She tries to think of a shark swimming in the sea, but suddenly sees how Kaito swims towards to shark! She tries to think of ten cute guys fliritng with her, then Kaito rushes out strak naked, asking Rin if she's seen his towel!

"Clumsy, stupid and embarrising" Rin muttred. She jumps of her bed and walks up to her desk. On it lies a postcard from her fired Kasane Ted. Ted was Rin's friend before she moved to where she now lives. Ted wrote lots of weird symboles on the card. She had to call him and ask what they were.

"It's kanji" Ted replied.

"Wow! What do they mean?"

"How am I suposed to know?"* Ted said grumply. They didn't have much to talk about after that so they hung up. Ted is a mystical child, he likes to invent things. He inveted a telephone out of two cans and a thread that goes between Lin and Rin's houses. He said that when ever Rin and Lin play they get germs everywhere and talking in the phone would be less dirty. Lin thanked Ted with a kiss, then he washed his lips with soap. Rin looked at her phone.

"Lin-chan..."

* * *

In her room, Lin Haine saw that her phone was being yanked in and she put it to her ear.

"Hi, Rin-chan! How's it going?"

"Not well"

"Come over to me, I'll cheer you up!" Lin hung up. Rin ran out of her house and over to Lin. Lin's dad Kiaito, is sitting in the couch watching TV.

"Hi Rin" he said.

"Hi Haine-san, why aren't you on the parent meeting?" Kiaito coughed.

"I've caught a cold" Rin ran up to Lin's room and shouted.

"Aren't you lucky that it was something good on tv, huh! Then you'll atleast have something to do!" Kiaito coughed again.

"Yeah, but we won't talk about that ok?" But Rin didn't hear him, she's already in Lin's room. Lin turned away from her computor and looked at Rin.

"Hi!"

"Hi" Lin walked up to her.

"Are you sad?" Rin nodded. Lin smiled. "would you feel better if I googled pictures of cute boys?" Rin thought for a while.

"Nah, i don't wanna" Lin gaped. No boys? If Rin Asami Shion, the world most boy crazy person doesn't want to look at cute guys, it's seroius.

"What happend?" Rin didn't want to share her troubles with Lin so she thought of something else.

"I've ben thinking, how do you know when you're in love, I mean, I like guys but I'm not sure if it's love. I mean how did your parents meet" Lin gave it a thought.

"Well my mom was a rock star, Dad saw one of her concerts and fell in love. But you've never told me how your parents met"

"He hit her with his car"

"Wat?"

* * *

*Flashback*

Kaito was driving his car when he suddenly bumped into something and he heard a shreik. He quickly jumped out of it and walked to the poor woman to help her.

"Can't you see where you're driving you stupid..." Meiko looked at him and became mute, deaf and stupid.

* * *

***Present time***

The girls giggled, how weird. Well that what happens when you're in love. You don't think about anything, just the one you love and how you can spend time with that person. Lin and Rin kept playing until they heard Lin's mom come in.

"Then my parents have to be home as well!" Rin said goodbye to Lin and ran home. She saw that Meiko was in the kitchen and also that she was angry, because it's only when she's angry she's organising the mail, which is what she's doing. She's sitting ther and oragnising the mail that was left from the last time she was angry.

"Why are you angry, mom?" Meiko didn't say anything. "Did dad screw up again?" She didn't reply this time either. "Did he break one of the computers?" She just snarled and organised on. Rin fell to the floor and grabbed her head. "Don't tell me, that he clogged up the toilet in the teachers restroom again! They couldn't use it for weeks after his visit!" Meiko stopped organising.

"No, not like that. **It's even worse!**" Rin gulped. Could it get worse? Suddenly Kaito came in, **happily skipping**.

"Hi, Rin-chan, how are doing?!"

"Terrible! What have you done?"

"What have I done? I have made sure that you and I will spend even more time together" Rin gulped again. She isn't sure if she wants to hear more.

"What did you do?"

"I took on myself the responsebility as a class dad, I'll be with the class and help it out and follow on class trips, isn't it fun?!" Rin is unable to response, she has fainted.

* * *

A/N: Reviewers will be loved:3 *I don't think ten year olds can read kanji


End file.
